Pressurized bead filters are commonly used with filtration systems for homeowner ponds. However, one flaw in the filter concept of all bead filters are that they are designed to biologically filter water but not mechanically clean the water. Accordingly, the filter must be backwashed to remove dirt that clogs the intake in the bead filter. Due to dirt collection, the filter becomes less and less effective, which results in the need for a larger tank to hold more dirt and hold more beads.